qotsafandomcom-20200213-history
Make It Wit Chu
Make It Wit Chu is the third single and 7th track off Queens of the Stone Age's fifth album, Era Vulgaris. It is a cover of Desert Sessions' I Wanna Make It Wit Chu, featured on Volume 9&10. The b-sides for Make It Wit Chu are White Wedding (Billy Idol cover) and and Needle in Camel's Eye (Brian Eno cover), besides an acoustic version for the song. The song features Chris Goss, Liam Lynch, Brody Dalle-Homme and Serrina Sims as guest appearances on the backing vocals.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Make_It_wit_Chu Versions * I Wanna Make It Wit Chu (Desert Sessions): released on Desert Sessions 9&10. Has a rougher mix and a "looser" sound to the guitars, while the song features a Homme vocal performance imitating Mark Lanegan's voice and PJ Harvey on backing vocals. Does not present the intro lick on lead guitar, and while the solos are similar, there are differences. * I Wanna Make It Wit Chu (Over the Years and Through the Woods): first live performance by Queens of this song, on the Brixton Academy gig. The chords played are essentially the same as the Desert Sessions version, an intro solo is included on the lead. Backing vocals are by Troy and Alain, and Josh presents a softer lead vocal. * Make It Wit Chu (Era Vulgaris): more Lyrics You wanna know if I know why? I can't say that I do Don't understand the evil eye Or how one becomes two I just can't recall what started it all Or how to begin the end I ain't here to break it Just see how far it will bend Again and again, again and again I wanna make it I wanna make it wit chu Anytime, anywhere I wanna make it (again and again) I wanna make it wit chu Sometimes the same is different But mostly it's the same These mysteries of life That just ain't my thing If I told you that I knew About the sun and the moon I'd be untrue The only thing I know for sure Is what I wanna do Anytime, anywhere I wanna make it (again and again) I wanna make it wit chu Anytime, anywhere I wanna make it (again and again) I wanna make it wit chu I wanna make it (anytime, anywhere) I wanna make it wit chu, yeah I wanna make it, I wanna make it wit chu, ooh I wanna make it (again and again) I wanna make it wit chu I wanna make it (anytime, anywhere) I wanna make it wit chu I wanna make it (again and again) I wanna make it wit chu I wanna make it (again and again) Pressings The song was released on CD and 7" format under Interscope Records. Pressing quantities are unknown. Matrix numbers * European release - IFPI 0142 (barcode 0251747281) * European promo #1 - QUEMAKECDP1 (no barcode) * European promo #2 - QUEMAKECD1 (no barcode) * European 7" #1 - 1753953 (barcode unknown) * European 7" #2 - 1753954 (barcode unknown) * US release - 0602517472815 (barcode unknown) * Australian promo - no matrix number (no barcode) Artwork Europe Version Vinyl 7" Europe 1/2 | 2/2 Europe Promo